Expecto patronum
by toroj
Summary: Piąta opowieść z cyklu "Slytherinada". SS wizytuje Azkaban i co z tego wynikło.


„Expecto Patronum, czyli jasna strona duszy."

(napisała Toroj w czasie terapii dla anonimowych netoholików)

Severus Snape zmierzał w kierunku zamku, wlokąc się przez strefę antyaportacyjną na miękkich nogach. Wiedział doskonale, że zatacza się jak pijany. Niestety, nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Połowa jego mięśni zrobiła sobie urlop i udawała, że nie istnieje, druga połowa natomiast protestowała dziko przeciw takiemu wykorzystywaniu. Snape miał bardzo niekomfortowe wrażenie, że znajduje się wewnątrz jakiejś zepsutej maszynerii.

Wreszcie dotarł do bocznej bramy Hogwartu. Klamka w kształcie dziczej głowy spojrzała na niego zbieżnym zezem i wychrząkała:

- Pooowiii-kwiii-eec przyjacieeelu i wejdź. Chrrchromk.

Flitwick, ustalający hasła, był wielbicielem mugolskiej literatury.

Severus oparł się o wrota, walcząc z migreną.

- Chochliki – mruknął.

- Prrrooosię – odrzekła uprzejmie klamka, po czym drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Snape omal nie wleciał do środka głową naprzód. W ostatniej chwili uchwycił się futryny. Poltergeist Irytek, unoszący się pośrodku korytarza, zaniósł się diabelskim chichotem i zaśpiewał fałszywie:

- _Urżnął się Snappy, niebożę,_

_Na nóżkach ustać nie może._

_W Świńskim Łbie się piło,_

_A teraz mu niemiło...!_

- Zamknij się, Iryt! – warknął słabo Snape, przyciskając palce do obolałej skroni. Śpiew poltergeista przypominał wycie szyszymory chorej na wątrobę. Na szczęście było już około trzeciej w nocy, więc te popisy mogły zwabić co najwyżej duchy, zabłąkane skrzaty lub koty (sztuk jedna). Z podłogi wyłoniła się głowa Krwawego Barona. Duch Slytherinu obrzucił Mistrza Eliksirów uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym majestatycznie wywindował się do góry, znikając w suficie. Irytek błyskawicznie zredukował się do postaci czerwonej piłki i zrejterował, odbijając się od podłogi, na której zostawały plamy ektoplazmy.

Kwatery nauczycielskie oczywiście posiadały własne niewielkie łazienki, ale Severus potrzebował czegoś więcej niż prysznic, więc powlókł się na pierwsze piętro, przeklinając w duchu rozkład zamku i brak windy.

Łazienka dla męskiej części ciała pedagogicznego była elegancko urządzona w stylu pseudogreckim. Po ścianach pełzały mozaikowe ośmiornice i rozgwiazdy. Krany miały kształt delfinów, a spory basen wpuszczony w podłogę pysznił się szafirowymi kafelkami. Napełnił się dość szybko. Severus ściągnął z siebie przepocone ubranie, rozrzucając je niedbale po podłodze, po czym z głębokim westchnieniem ulgi zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie. A raczej niemalże do niej wpadł. Jego obolałe mięśnie nareszcie zaczęły się rozluźniać. Wstrzymując oddech, zanurzył także skołataną głowę. Nad nim kołysała się lekko lustrzana powierzchnia wody, oświetlona łagodnym, żółtawym światłem lamp. Unosił się bezwładnie w wodzie, czując jak cierpienie powoli odchodzi. Ogarniał go spokój, wręcz błogostan... Świetlisty obłok brał mężczyznę w łagodne objęcia. Przed oczami tańczyły mu srebrne pęcherzyki...

Został wyrwany z tego stanu półsnu bardzo gwałtownie. Coś chwyciło go za włosy i mocno szarpnęło do góry. Mistrz Eliksirów ocknął się nad powierzchnią wody, prychając i plując. Ktoś mocno poklepał go po policzku.

- Drogi chłopcze, jak koniecznie chcesz się utopić, to zrób to, jak mnie już nie będzie na świecie. Ogromnie nie lubię znajomych pogrzebów. – Głos niewątpliwie należał do Albusa Dumbledore'a. (Nie wspominając o tym, że tylko on mówił do Snape'a „chłopcze".)

Stary czarodziej w purpurowym szlafroku klęczał na brzegu wielkiej wanny.

- Baron zawiadomił mnie, że wróciłeś. Ciężko było..? – Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały raczej jak stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Dumbledore wyżął zamoczoną brodę.

- Mhm – potwierdził Severus ponuro, opierając głowę na krawędzi basenu. – Bydlak szalał, bo nie udał się ten atak na placówkę Ministerstwa w Lyonie. Rozdawał Cruciatusy jak cukierki w Halloween.

Dumbledore parsknął króciutkim śmieszkiem, ale natychmiast spoważniał.

- Wybacz Sev, ale wciąż nie mogę zapomnieć o twoich ulepszonych kremówkach. Ile dostałeś?

- Trzy... Łeb mi pęka.

Dumbledore pokiwał ze zrozumieniem siwą głową, wyciągnął z kieszeni buteleczkę z eliksirem przeciwbólowym oraz filiżankę, po czym troskliwie napoił młodszego kolegę lekarstwem.

- Przysłać Poppy? Mogłaby zrobić ci masaż.

- Nie! – jęknął Severus. – Zobaczy mnie nagiego dopiero po mojej śmierci. A i tego nie gwarantuję.

- Przyniosłem ci piżamę – przypomniał sobie Dumbledore, sięgając po zawiniątko, leżące na ławce.

Snape spojrzał i z wrażenia nieco się podtopił. Piżama była z błękitnej satyny, a na kieszeni miała naszytego białego króliczka.

- To...nie...moja... – wykaszlał, odgarniając mokre włosy z oczu.

- Właśnie miałem wrażenie, że to nie twój kolor – rzekł dyrektor ugodowo. – Ale naszywka z pralni się zgadza: S. Snape. Z pewnością to taki niewinny uczniowski dowcip. Ciekawe, czyj?

- Jak znam życie, to WW.

- Wuwu?

- Skrót od Weasley & Weasley.

- Reducto! – rozkazał Dumbledore, dźgając różdżką królika, który błyskawicznie się ulotnił; po czym tak długo powtarzał zaklęcie Dunkel, aż cała piżama ściemniała do barwy niebiesko-kobaltowej.

- Przedtem była popielata – mruknął Snape. – Ale może być. Po tych... innych problemach, te szkolne wydają się miłym odprężeniem.

Nie, Severus nie był sentymentalny. Był natomiast pamiętliwy i wredny, a podejrzliwość pielęgnował w sobie jak cnotę (nie bez racji). Bynajmniej nie sentymentalizm zaprowadził go do dormitorium Slytherinu, w płaszczu narzuconym na piżamę.

W chłopięcych sypialniach jak zwykle panował nieład: na podłodze pojedyncze skarpetki i opakowania po czekoladowych żabach. Severus oglądał swoich podopiecznych w widmowym świetle różdżki. Malfoy przewracał się niespokojnie we śnie. Ciekawe, jak by zareagował, dowiedziawszy się, że Uśmiechnięty Morderca znów zabił tej nocy? Czy wiedział? Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się jego ojciec?

W sypialni najstarszych Snape zdjął podręcznik transmutacji z twarzy Marcusa Flinta, którego zmorzył sen podczas wkuwania do egzaminu semestralnego.

U pierwszaków posłyszał chlipanie w poduszkę – urwało się natychmiast, gdy Severus stanął w progu. Nieomylnie podszedł do właściwego łóżka i uchylił kołdry.

- Boli cię coś? Głowa? Brzuch?

- Nnie... – wyszeptał chłopiec, skręcając się jak robak, którego wyciągnięto spod kamienia.

- To się przestań mazgaić – mruknął nauczyciel, narzucając mu z powrotem kołdrę na głowę.

Severus nie miał zamiaru roztkliwiać się nad stęsknionymi za domem malcami. To była rola Poppy.

W sypialni dziewczynek cisza, spokojne oddechy. Lestrange znów odkryta. Czy to całe Fogbell leżało przy kole polarnym? Snape ostrożnie przykrył małą, starając się przypadkiem jej nie dotknąć.

Do piątoklasistek wetknął tylko głowę przez uchylone drzwi: aura wczesnej kobiecości, wszędzie pełno ciuchów i zapach kosmetyków, nic ponad normę. Prócz mugolskiego plakatu na ścianie przy łóżku Alexy Toran. Spoglądał z niego blondas o typie urody Malfoya seniora, w czarnym uniformie ze srebrnymi błyskawicami na kołnierzu. Pod spodem biegł napis gotykiem: „SS schaut auf dich" . Snape nie wiedział, co ma ten mugol wspólnego z jego inicjałami, ale nie podobało mu się to i postanowił poważnie porozmawiać z właścicielką.

Klamki siódmoklasistek nawet nie dotknął, tylko przycisnął ucho do drzwi. W środku słychać było szepty i przyciszone chichoty. Zapukał trzy razy, drewno zadudniło echem niczym wieko trumny, a hałasy wewnątrz umilkły jak ucięte nożem.

„Może nie zawsze schaut, ale hört na pewno" pomyślał Severus, kończąc obchód i kierując się do własnej kwatery.

_ SS schaut auf dich (niem.) – SS patrzy na ciebie. Hört - słucha_

- Nie – powiedział Severus, a potem powtórzył kilkakrotnie, coraz bardziej stanowczo: - Nie, nie, nie! Nic z tego.

Dumbledore popatrzył na niego ze spokojem ponad półksiężycowatymi szkłami okularów.

- Słyszałem cię wystarczająco dobrze za pierwszym razem, Severusie.

- Czy pan uważa, że ja jeszcze za mało się udzielam? – denerwował się młodszy mężczyzna.

- Nie uważam, ale sam rozumiesz... są pewne priorytety – odrzekł dyrektor. – Jeśli jesteś niezadowolony z warunków umowy, możemy ją zmienić w każdym momencie.

Snape przygarbił się nieznacznie.

- Jestem zadowolony, nie mam innego wyjścia. Ale to nie fair. Dlaczego akurat ja? – mruknął.

- Właściwie mógłbym wydelegować Minervę – zastanowił się głośno Dumbledore. – Jest w świetnej formie, z pewnością sobie poradzi.

Snape wyrzucił obie ręce w górę, w geście poddania.

- Wygrał pan! – rzekł z goryczą. – Nikt nie będzie mnie wymieniał na aktywną sześćdziesięciolatkę. Wypraszam sobie. Ale potem uduszę tę smarkulę! – Tu po raz kolejny skierował wzrok na trzymany w ręku kawałek pergaminu, odczytując dziecinne, krągłe pismo:

„_Drogi panie ministrze, nazywam się Sirith Herma Lestrange i chodzę do pierwszej klasy w Hogwarcie. Mój tata siedzi w Azkabanie i nie widziałam go już rok. Bardzo za nim tęsknię a on nie pisze listów i ciągle o nim myślę. Bardzo chcę zobaczyć mojego tatę bo mama nie żyje i mam tylko jego. Bardzo pana proszę żeby się pan zgodził żebym go odwiedziła. Tata nazywa się Bernard Lestrange i to nieprawda że kogoś chciał zabić. Bardzo go kocham. Pozostaję z szacunkiem Sirith Herma Lestrange."_

Pod spodem widniał nabazgrany dopisek: _„Akceptuję. K.Knot"_

Severus sapnął z irytacją.

- Jakim cudem ten smętny kretyn się na to zgodził?

Dumbledore podsunął mu świeżutki numer „Proroka Codziennego".

- Artykuł na drugiej stronie, pod tytułem „Sieroty Azkabanu". Wysłała list do ministerstwa, a jednocześnie kopię do Proroka. To dziecko jest kute na cztery nogi.

- Niech pan ją zwerbuje do Zakonu – zaproponował Severus zgryźliwie. – Będzie cennym nabytkiem, pod warunkiem, że pozbędzie się alergii na przecinki.

- Mam nadzieję, że wojna nie potrwa aż tak długo, bym musiał to robić – odparł Dumbledore.

Artykuł był krótki, za to ociekał łzawą słodyczą, a kończył się dramatycznym apelem, by pozwolono rodzinom kontaktować się z więźniami, zwłaszcza tymi, których nie skazano za zabójstwa. Przedrukowano też liścik zdesperowanej dziewczynki.

- Nie uduszę jej – zdecydował wreszcie Snape ponuro, składając gazetę. – Wypatroszę, posypię solą, uwędzę, wypcham i postawię w gabinecie ku przestrodze innych gagatków.

- Miło mieć jakieś hobby – posumował jego przełożony, sięgając do pudełka z landrynkami. – Dropsa? Jak widzisz, nasz kochany Korneliusz nie miał innego wyjścia, gdyż zostałby okrzyknięty potworem bez serca na forum publicznym. Na dodatek Bernard Lestrange rzeczywiście nikogo nie zabił. Przypadkowy zapłon różdżki, w wyniku którego na jednego z klientów spadł żyrandol. Przeżył. Klient, nie żyrandol. Był to najgłupszy i najbardziej pechowy napad na bank w tej połowie stulecia.

- A nie w całym stuleciu?

- Nie. Podobno niejaki Deburgeau w latach trzydziestych podczas rabunku zażądał pokwitowania dla żony. Zgarnęli go, kiedy kasjer wypełniał druczek.

- Zawsze uważałem, że żabojady mają coś z głową – mruknął Snape pogardliwie. – Czy może mi pan wyjaśnić, co ja właściwie mam robić w Azkabanie, prócz eskortowania tej obrzydliwej dziewuchy? I dlaczego to musi być koniecznie, jak pan mówi, ktoś silny i doświadczony?

- Dlatego, że ten ktoś nieoficjalnie powinien porozmawiać z dementorami – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

Severus z bladego zrobił się zielonkawy, jak serwatka. Nieco drżącymi rękami poklepał się po kieszeniach i wyciągnął pomiętą paczkę papierosów. Przypalił jednego, po czym zaciągnął się aż do dna płuc i zaniósł kaszlem. Dumbledore obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu, na jego twarzy malował się smutek.

- Umrzesz w końcu na raka oskrzeli.

- Chciał...bym. Obie...cujesz? – wykrztusił Severus.

- Voldemort wrócił, a wśród dementorów panuje poruszenie. – Dumbledore znów podjął temat. – Niewątpliwie już się z nimi skontaktował. Jestem pewien, że zechcą się do niego przyłączyć, być może atakując naszych. A że nie jesteśmy w stanie wyciągnąć na ten temat niczego od panów w maskach, więc należy spróbować z drugiej strony. Dementorzy na razie słuchają rozkazów urzędników ministerstwa, ale mówić będą z tym, kto nosi... hm... znak, Severusie. I lepiej żeby to był ktoś biegły w occlumencji.

- Zastanawiam się, czy te kreatury w ogóle potrafią mówić.

- Potrafią, to w końcu nie zwierzęta, a ćwierćdemony. Dwa razy w życiu słyszałem głos dementora. Nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie.

- I ja mam tam iść z dzieckiem??

- Kiedy mała Lestrange będzie rozmawiać z ojcem, ty będziesz miał około pół godziny na załatwienie sprawy. Los sam nam zesłał wiarygodny pretekst. Nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał, co robisz w tym ponurym miejscu.

- Prócz mnie samego – mruknął Snape, przypalając nowego papierosa od poprzedniego. Dumbledore dyskretnym machnięciem różdżki oczyścił powietrze z dymu. – Najbliższa sobota, tak?

Dyrektor skinął głową. Severus pożegnał się i wyszedł, odprowadzany zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

- Tak mi przykro, chłopcze – szepnął stary czarodziej, kiedy za Mistrzem Eliksirów już zamknęły się drzwi.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape żałował, że w sobotę rano jego znak zachowywał się spokojnie. Wezwanie od Bydlaka automatycznie zwolniłoby go z wizyty w Azkabanie – miejsca, którego miał nadzieję nie oglądać już nigdy. Groźby Bydlaka, oglądanie egzekucji i wysłuchiwanie zamaskowanych mężczyzn, którzy chełpili się nowymi morderstwami – wielki Merlinie, zachowywali się jak wynaturzony klub graczy w polo! – to wszystko było potworne, ale jednak odrobinę lepsze, niż zetknięcie się z pożeraczami dusz.

Wokół Hogwartu ustanowiono strefę antyaportacyjną, więc oboje z Lestrange musieli skorzystać z zewnętrznej sieci Fiuu w Hogsmeade, a to z kolei oznaczało półgodzinny spacer. Styczniowe niebo zasnute było stalowo siwymi chmurami, z których lekko prószył trocinowaty śnieżek. Na szczęście drogę obłożono zaklęciami meteorologicznymi, więc szło się łatwo. Lestrange, wystrojona w swój gwiazdkowy prezent, maszerowała dziarsko, podskakując nawet od czasu do czasu.

- No i z czego się tak cieszy? – burknął Snape pod nosem.

- Przecież zobaczę tatę, no nie ?! – odpowiedziała natychmiast, zadowolona, że nauczyciel w końcu się odezwał.

- Nie wiadomo, czy cię w ogóle pozna – odparł sucho. – Azkaban zmienia ludzi.

- Dlaczego nie miałby mnie poznać? – zdziwiła się nieco.

Severus spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. Wściekał się na smarkulę, która wpakowała go w tę kabałę, a jednocześnie lekko ugryzło go sumienie, że niepotrzebnie był okrutny. Mała sama się przekona... Z drugiej strony, jej wyśmienity humor działał mu na nerwy i zdawał się być wyjątkowo nie na miejscu.

Sever był strasznie wkurzony – to widać. Nawet nie odpowiedział, kiedy Sirith powiedziała „dzień dobry". A przez prawie całą drogę do Hogsmeade milczał, gapiąc się w ziemię. Między rondem kapelusza a wysoko postawionym kołnierzem peleryny widać mu było tylko nos, oczy i kawałek czoła, z głęboką zmarszczką między brwiami. Garbił się, przypominając Siri sępa, który zjadł coś bardzo nieświeżego. A kiedy w końcu otworzył usta, to tylko po to, by powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego. Jednak nie zdołał jej zepsuć humoru. Dlaczego tata miałby jej nie poznać? Przecież nie urosła aż tak bardzo przez ten rok i nawet okulary ma ciągle te same. W kieszeni Siri niosła paczkę z ciastkami, wyproszonymi w kuchni, a w sercu radość i nadzieję, oraz wdzięczność dla Alexy i Janusa, którzy podsunęli jej pomysł z „Prorokiem".

Właściwa podróż zaczęła się w urzędzie pocztowym, gdzie weszli w zielone, ryczące płomienie publicznego kominka, w którym ciągle palił się magiczny ogień, a wokoło porozstawiane były pułapki na popiełki.

- Dribbane! – wykrzyknął Sever, wciągając ją ze sobą w ogień. Świat zawirował i już po chwili znaleźli się w jakimś dużym pomieszczeniu z wieloma kominkami, zatłoczonym jak mugolski dworzec. Słychać było ryk zielonych płomieni i okrzyki, wywołujące docelowe stacje. Sever natychmiast pociągnął Sirith do kominka wielkiego jak osobny pokoik. Zdążyła tylko zobaczyć na gzymsie ozdobny napis: EDYNBURG. Następna stacja – jeszcze większa i bardziej zatłoczona. Sirith złapała nauczyciela za połę płaszcza, by się przypadkiem nie zgubić.

- Posterunek aurorski numer sto dwadzieścia osiem! – usłyszała nad głową i znów spowił ich lśniący, szmaragdowy wir.

Z gwarnego Edynburga przeszli raptownie do ponurej ciszy szarego pokoju w... gdzieś tam. Siri nie wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie leży Azkaban. Określenie „twierdza na wyspie" było mało precyzyjne.

W ponurym pomieszczeniu siedziało dwóch aurorów w czarno-popielatych uniformach.

- Cel wizyty? – spytał sucho jeden z nich.

- Minister pozwolił mi odwiedzić tatę w więzieniu! – wybuchnęła dziewczynka z podnieceniem, zanim Snape zdążył otworzyć usta. Auror uniósł brwi, po czym puknął palcem w osobliwy przyrząd, wyglądający jak wielki, szklany bąk. Sirith rozpoznała duży fałszoskop – jej ojciec używał podobnego, gdy trzeba było załatwić jakieś sprawy z „gorącym" towarem.

- Nazwiska proszę.

- Snape i Lestrange. Tu jest zezwolenie. – Sever podał dokument.

Urzędnik spojrzał na papier, na którym widniała pieczęć ministerialna, po czym wygrzebał z szuflady kolejny szklany drobiazg: tym razem dość gruby krążek.

- A pan to kto? – upewnił się jeszcze.

- Eskorta. Nie uważacie chyba, że dziecko ma tam iść samo? – odparł Sever chłodno.

Tymczasem drugi auror, sprawdziwszy coś w grubej książce, nakreślił jakiś znak nad szkiełkiem, po czym dotknął go różdżką, mówiąc:

- Kamcesta. Bernard Lestrange, cela numer dziewięćdziesiąt trzy.

Sirith z zainteresowaniem śledziła te machinacje. Lubiła uczyć się pożytecznych rzeczy. Kto wie, czy w życiu nie przyda się kiedyś mugolski wytrych albo jakieś niby głupie zaklęcie?

- Niebieski kolor pokazuje dobrą drogę, a czerwony ostrzega – wyjaśnił auror, popychając krążek w stronę gości. – Umie pan wytworzyć patronusa?

- Tak – mruknął Sever, a szklany bąk w tym momencie zabuczał krótko. Auror znów w niego zapukał i spojrzał bystro na profesora.

- Tak czy nie?

- Dawno tego nie robiłem – przyznał Sever z ogromną niechęcią. Tym razem fałszoskop siedział cicho. Auror westchnął, po czym wskazał na drzwi.

- Uważajcie tam na siebie. Aportacja nie działa wewnątrz więzienia. Martwa strefa kończy się tuż nad wodą.

_Popiełek – wąż, wylęgający się w zbyt długo płonącym magicznym ogniu; wg „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć"._

Azkaban był tak samo odrażający, jak Snape go zapamiętał: kanciasta, brudnoszara bryła, spowita wieczną mgłą. Ku jedynej bramie więzienia wiódł długi most, spinający wyspę ze stałym lądem. Z każdym krokiem Severus czuł, jak opada go mrok. Fale, obijające się o drewniane filary mostu, zdawały się łkać z rozpaczy, a światło było martwe i szare jak brzuch zdechłej ryby. Mała Lestrange jednak zdawała się tego nie zauważać. Gnała do przodu, jakby za plecami miała kwintopeda, a przed sobą cel w postaci góry złota. Severus musiał przyśpieszyć kroku i złapać ją za kołnierz płaszcza.

- Stój, przeklęty bachorze! Chcesz, żeby cię tu coś zeżarło?

Kiedy minęli bramę, Snape zatoczył przed sobą półokrąg ręką, w której trzymał kamcestnik. Szkiełko mrugnęło na niebiesko po prawej stronie. Galeria, korytarz, schody na piętro... Zastanawiające, że nie spotkali ani jednego dementora, choć ci na pewno gdzieś się czaili, bo atmosfera wydawała się aż gęstnieć od ich złowrogiej aury. Po obu stronach korytarzy ciągnęły się szeregi jednakowych drzwi, okratowanych w górnej części, opatrzonych wypełzłymi od słonej wilgoci numerami. Słychać było poruszających się więźniów. Ktoś płakał. Ktoś zawodził w ataku beznadziejnej rozpaczy: „Horacyyy... Horacyyyy..."

Snape włożył rękę do kieszeni i mocno zacisnął palce na różdżce.

Za zakrętem zaczęły się numery od siedemdziesięciu.

- Kogóż to me oczy zdumione widzą? – rozległ się niespodzianie czyjś głos – ochrypnięty, ale niewątpliwie kobiecy. W wizjerze mijanych właśnie drzwi Snape ujrzał śmiertelnie bladą, wychudzoną twarz, otoczoną splątanymi czarnymi włosami, w których było wiele siwych nitek. Postarzała się przedwcześnie, zbrzydła, lecz rozpoznał ją natychmiast. Przekleństwo! Bellatrix Lestrange. Opierała swobodnie łokcie o krawędź okienka, jakby był to zwykły parapet, a ona właśnie wyglądała do ogrodu zalanego wiosennym słońcem. Ciemne oczy Bellatrix były szalone, ale nie można było w nich dojrzeć otępienia, tak charakterystycznego dla więźniów. Cóż, jeśli Azkaban porównywano do piekła na Ziemi, to Bellatrix była niewątpliwie diabłem wcielonym. Właściwa osoba we właściwym miejscu, pewno czuła się tu jak w domu.

- Wróciłeś odgrzać wspomnienia, Sevi? – spytała Bellatrix urągliwym tonem. – A może oprowadzasz teraz szkolne wycieczki? – Przechyliła głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się Sirith, lecz Severus szybko zasłonił dziewczynkę.

- Prędko opuściłeś ten hotelik, o ile pamiętam. Łatwo cię było kupić, Sevi. Czy czujesz już na karku oddech śmierci, zdrajco? Pan powrócił!

Zachichotała jak harpia. Severus czuł, że mała Lestrange chwyta go kurczowo za płaszcz. Szczęściem nie odezwała się ani słowem. Snape popchnął ją dalej, słysząc, jak Bellatrix miota za nimi przekleństwa i groźby.

Następny zakręt, schody i wreszcie drzwi z numerem dziewięćdziesiąt trzy: okratowany wizjer, izba trzy na trzy kroki, a w niej więzień, leżący na zawilgłym sienniku. Jedyne okienko zaopatrzone było w grubą szybę z zielonkawego szkła, więc całe wnętrze celi wyglądało przez to jak upiorne akwarium, a twarz śpiącego człowieka miała trupią barwę.

- Tato! – krzyknęła Lestrange, zaciskając palce na prętach. – Tato! Obudź się, to ja!

Severus z posępną miną wydął wargi. Scenariusz był przewidywalny: dziewczyna będzie się darła, usiłując wyrwać ojca z letargu, podczas gdy facet jest już pewno tak otępiały, że nawet nie pamięta swego nazwiska. Potem dzieciak zacznie ryczeć, a Severusowi przypadnie niewdzięczne zadanie odrywania go od kraty. Jednak, ku zdumieniu Snape'a, nawoływany człowiek podniósł powieki i poruszył głową.

- Tata!!!! – wrzask dziecka osiągnął górne rejestry skali, przeszywając profesorskie uszy jak zardzewiały drut do robótek. Snape skrzywił się i przycisnął ucho palcem.

- Cisza! – szczeknął. – Więzień numer dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, wstać!

Tak jak przypuszczał, pechowy rabuś bankowy podniósł się natychmiast i postąpił w stronę drzwi. Tam, gdzie nie działała świadomość, brały górę wyćwiczone odruchy.

- Lestrange, to jest twoja córka i masz z nią mówić. Taki jest rozkaz.

Bure oczy Bernarda Lestrange nadal nie odzwierciedlały ani jednej myśli.

W sąsiednich celach panował spokój. Więźniowie śnili na jawie swoje koszmary, a krzyki były tu czymś na porządku dziennym.

- Zostawiam cię teraz – powiedział Snape do dziewczynki. – Nie podchodź do innych cel. Wzięłaś różdżkę? – Pokiwała głową. – Gdyby cię zaatakował, ogłusz go bez namysłu. Mieliście już podstawy samoobrony z profesorem Newmanem.

- Ale tat... – urwała w pół słowa i znów pokiwała głową. Widocznie już do niej dotarło, że „tata" nie jest tym samym człowiekiem, którego znała przedtem.

Severus poszedł dalej w głąb budowli. Znaleźć dementora! Merlinie, ostatnia rzecz, jaką naprawdę chciałby znaleźć w tej wylęgarni koszmarów. Pusto... Gdzie podziali się strażnicy? Zwykle patrolowali Azkaban - pojedynczo i dwójkami – sycąc się uczuciami więźniów niczym ogromne pijawki. Severus mimowolnie zadrżał. Skądś napłynęła znajoma fala lodowatego zimna i z pobliskiej niszy wyłonił się dementor. Był chyba głodny, gdyż syczał przeciągle, a w tym głosie dało się słyszeć coś na podobieństwo zniecierpliwienia.

- Stój!! – Snape uniósł różdżkę. Mroczna bestia zwolniła znacznie, lecz nie zatrzymała się.

- Czarny Pan pyta, czemu zwlekacie – rzekł Severus ochryple.

Potwór znów zasyczał. Snape, nie opuszczając różdżki, podciągnął rękaw. Mroczny Znak na jego ręku wyglądał jak siniec rozlany pod skórą. Dementor zatrzymał się wreszcie. Brudno czarny kaptur spowijał mu całą głowę – dementorzy nie potrzebowali oczu, by widzieć.

- Zadałem ci pytanie, sługo Pana!

- Wszystko... będzie... na czas – odezwała się bestia i Snape zrozumiał, co miał na myśli Dumbledore. Dementor każde słowo wydobył z siebie innym głosem.

Stwór ciągnął dalej:

- Już niebawem... – Kobiecy alt.

- Dołączymy... – Chrapliwy głos mężczyzny.

- Do niego... – Tym razem był to cienki głos dziecka.

- Ostatni! – Znów mężczyzna i słowo wyrzucone tonem rozkazu.

- Będą... – Ponownie dziecko. Severus poczuł, że się poci.

- Pierwszymi...

- Sługo Pana... – Ostatni zwrot, Snape mógłby to przysiąc, został wypowiedziany głosem tego nieszczęsnego młodszego Croucha.

- Kiedy? – wykrztusił.

- Dziś – odparł stwór, znów posuwając się nieznacznie w jego stronę.

- Ardent Magnum! – zawołał Snape, kierując różdżkę wprost w kaptur bestii. Między nimi raptownie uformowała się kula pomarańczowych płomieni, dementor cofnął się gwałtownie, sycząc z niechęcią. Strażnicy Azkabanu byli ślepi, lecz wyczuwali gorąco i unikali go. Severus odwrócił się i pognał z powrotem po własnych śladach.

- Nienawidzę cię, Albus! – wymamrotał. Dementorzy mówili. Owszem! Mówili głosami swoich ofiar! A on zostawił tam dziecko, zupełnie samo! Mimo, że w więzieniu panował przenikliwy chłód, Severusowi koszula lepiła się do pleców.

- Nienawidzę cię, Albus. Nienawidzę cię Albus. Nie-na-wi-dzę-cię-al-bus – powtarzał mechanicznie, oczami wyobraźni widząc już dziewczynkę leżącą na kamiennej podłodze, jak porzucona lalka: bezwładnie rozrzucone kończyny, oczy wpatrzone bezmyślnie w sufit.

_kwintoped – bardzo niebezpieczne, mięsożerne zwierzę o pięciu kończynach, gatunek endemiczny z Wyspy Posępnej; wg „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć"._

Siri usłyszała najpierw pośpieszne kroki, odbijające się echem, a potem zza węgła wypadł Sever. Wyglądał jak wampir – był potwornie blady, a oczy miał na pół twarzy, jak dwa kawałki węgla wciśnięte w gips. Wystraszyła się.

- Co się stało? Gdzie pan był?

- Pilnuj własnego nosa! Zbieramy się stąd! – ofuknął ją, opierając się o ścianę, jakby nagle zasłabł.

- Siri, dobrze, że przyszłaś – powiedział ojciec, ściskając rękę dziewczynki. – Tu jest tak pusto...

- Tato, pogadam z Dumbledorem, może załatwi ci lepszą papugę. Może cię stąd przeniosą gdzie indziej – pisnęła przez ściśnięte gardło. „Tylko nie płacz" przykazała sobie surowo. Tata wyglądał okropnie. Przedtem był miłym, rozrywkowym facetem, a teraz wyglądał jak cień, chociaż od aresztowania minął tylko rok.

- Tata, zjedz ciastka. W tym pudle słabo karmią.

- Dobrze – szepnął. Z każdą chwilą budził się z odrętwienia i patrzył przytomniej.

- Dość tej sielanki – warknął Sever, oglądając się nerwowo. – Idziemy! – Chwycił Sirith za łokieć, ciągnąc za sobą.

- Cześć, tata! – zdążyła jeszcze powiedzieć.

- Do widzenia, Szczurek – odpowiedział, nazywając ją starym przezwiskiem. Przypomniał sobie!

- Opiekuj się moją córką! – zawołał jeszcze prosząco za gośćmi, przyciskając twarz do kraty.

- Jasne. Nikomu nie dam jej skrzywdzić – burknął Sever. – Sam ją zamorduję – dodał pod nosem tak cicho, że nawet Siri ledwo to dosłyszała. No tak, cały Sever!

Ciągnął ją za sobą w takim pośpiechu, że ledwo nadążała, ale nagle zatrzymał się.

- Czekaj – usłyszała. – Patrz pod nogi.

Okrył ją połą peleryny razem z głową, tak, że mogła widzieć tylko swoje buty i kawałek posadzki. Złapała profesora za ubranie, idąc wolno u jego boku. Sever pachniał składnikami do eliksirów, tytoniem i potem. Stąpał sztywno jak pies, który szykuje się do ataku. Ależ ten facet się bał... Czego? Siri domyślała się, że właśnie przechodzą obok celi tamtej wstrętnej baby i z jakiegoś powodu jej Opiekun nie chciał, żeby się widziały nawzajem. Było bardzo cicho. Po chwili Sever ściągnął z niej płaszcz.

- Szybciej.

Znów pośpieszny marsz, aż do bramy wyjściowej. Za moment mieli znaleźć się na moście, a potem wrócą do bezpiecznego Hogwartu. Sever pchnął ciężkie skrzydło wrót, a Siri serce na chwilę zamarło...

Mostem płynęła rzeka dementorów. Trudno było na pierwszy rzut oka oszacować ich liczbę, lecz Snape przypuszczał, że zgromadzili się tu wszyscy strażnicy z Azkabanu. Nic dziwnego, że ojciec tej małej tak szybko odzyskał formę, skoro wpływ dementorów osłabł. Szkaradne istoty płynęły bez pośpiechu w stronę lądu. Ich charkotliwe oddechy wiązały się z odgłosami morskiego przyboju w jedną monotonną i upiorną symfonię.

Severus zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Dziś! Słowo „dziś" mogło znaczyć również: _niebawem_, _za kilka minut_, a nawet _to się dzieje już teraz_! Kilku ostatnich dementorów zawróciło, czując emanacje dwóch świeżych, soczystych duszyczek. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wepchnąć dziewczynkę z powrotem do twierdzy, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że we wnętrzu Azkabanu będą mieli szanse porównywalne do szans królika, który zabłądził w lisiej norze. Musieli dotrzeć poza martwą strefę aportacyjną. W nagłym przypływie rozpaczliwej siły, porwał małą na ręce i przerzucił ponad barierą mostu. Do kamiennej podstawy nie było niewiele więcej niż metr. Lestrange spadła na cztery kończyny z kocią zręcznością.

- Nad wodę! Szybko! – krzyknął Snape, idąc w ślady dziecka.

Pięć postaci w powiewających, brudnych szmatach uniosło się w powietrze.

- Prędko, nad wodę! – zawołał Severus ponownie, wyciągając różdżkę w stronę nadlatującego dementora. - Ardent Magnum!

Błysk kulistego pioruna. Potwór uchylił się, charkocąc gniewnie.

Granitowa opoka, na której zbudowano Azkaban, była spadzista, nierówna, pożłobiona rozpadlinami. Gdyby któreś z pary zbiegów źle postawiło nogę, ich ucieczka skończyłaby się szybko i nader boleśnie. Severus kolejnym ognistym zaklęciem powstrzymał na krótką chwilę napastników. Dziewczynka sadziła przed nim po rumowisku jak królik.

- Relashio! Relashio! – wrzeszczała, wymachując nad głową różdżką, z której tryskały snopy czerwonych iskier. „Bystry dzieciak" przemknęło Severusowi przez myśl. Relashio – zaklęcie używane głównie do gotowania herbaty – nie mogło oczywiście odpędzić dementora, ale jeśli miało to dać choć sekundę przewagi... czasem sekunda wystarczała. Mężczyzna potykał się na kamieniach, przeklinając w głębi duszy swe długie nogi. Dwóch dementorów przesunęło się na skraj przyboju, odcinając uciekinierów od bezpiecznej strefy, skąd Snape mógłby się aportować. Mała stanęła jak wryta, odwracając do niego pobladłą, wystraszoną twarz. Przekleństwo... Ostry szpon drapnął biegnącego Severusa po głowie.

- Ardent Magnum!!

Unik, następne parę sekund zwłoki przed nieuchronnym.

„Potrzebuję patronusa" pomyślał Snape z rozpaczą.

- Expecto patronum! – zawołał na próbę, usiłując się skoncentrować.

„Radosne myśli, radosne wspomnienia... Kurwa mać! Ja NIE MAM radosnych wspomnień!!"

Dementorzy zbliżali się bez pośpiechu, jakby delektując się przedłużaniem oczekiwania na ucztę. Nadciągnęła ciemność i zimno. Severus upadł na kolana. Znów słyszał rozpaczliwe krzyki matki, czuł smak krwi w ustach. _Idiota... Dziwadło... _Cierpienie, smutek, upokorzenie. _Boli... Ja nic nie zrobiłem! _Szyderczy śmiech_. Och, co za kretyn! Nażryj się mydła!_ Złowrogi warkot wilkołaka.Czerwone oczy bestii. _Jesteś mój, na ZAWSZE! _Krew... mnóstwo krwi, martwe ciała._ Nie chciałem tego, nie chciałem...! _Ciosy._ Powiesz WSZYSTKO. _Trzask łamanej kości... Ból._ Zimno... tak mi zimno... zimno..._

Nagle objęły go czyjeś ramiona.

- Sever, ratunku!! Oni podchodzą!!

„Przykro mi, dzieciaku" zdołał pomyśleć. Gdzieś spod lawiny złych wspomnień z żałosnego dzieciństwa i ponurej młodości wydostało się jedno, jedyne jasne wspomnienie – jak ostatnia iskierka z ogniska, które prawie zagasło. _„Dla każdego gwiazda na niebie"_ zabrzmiał w jego głowie czysty głos dziecięcy _„tak łaskawy kiedyś rzekł Pan." _Jaśniejące szczęściem oczy dziewczynki, tulącej do siebie czarnego kociaka. _„Będzie się nazywał Sever." „Proszę zapakować." „Nikt nie powinien spędzać świąt w więzieniu..." _

- Expecto patronum! – jęknął Severus. Z końca jego różdżki wypłynęła opalizująca mgła. Wydawało się, że dementorzy zawahali się lekko.

- Expecto patronum! – wrzasnął, widząc niemal w wyobraźni, jak mdła iskierka dobrego wspomnienia urasta do płomyka. Desperacko rozgrzebywał te zgliszcza, szukając choćby iskierek najdrobniejszych, najbanalniejszych przyjemności. Gorąca, mocna kawa pod Trzema Miotłami. Puchar Domów w rękach prefekta Slytherinu. Quidditch... Kanapka z szynką...? Zapach farby drukarskiej... „Mittelalterliches Elixier wenig bekannt. Tłumaczenie i opracowanie R. Holtz, S. Snape." Ale nad tym wszystkim górował psalm, wyśpiewywany teraz jak hymn zwycięstwa.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM !!

Lśniący opar przerodził się w długołapego zwierza. Patronus obnażył świecące kły, nastroszył z sierść na karku i rzucił się na najbliższego dementora, rozdzierając go w strzępy, rozpływające się niczym brudny dym. Pozostałe stwory pierzchły z charkotem oraz przeraźliwym wizgiem. Patronus Snape'a zdołał jeszcze dopaść jednego, nim sam stracił moc i rozwiał się w morskiej bryzie. Pozostałe trzy dementory dołączyły do pochodu, nadal sunącego mostem.

- Uciekli... – usłyszał Severus gdzieś z dołu. Lestrange wpół leżała na kamieniach, nadal obejmując go w pasie.

- Złaź ze mnie, nie jestem kanapą – chciał to warknąć, ale w jego głosie zabrakło zwykłego sarkazmu. Czuł się, jakby wraz z patronusem wyciekła z niego cała energia.

Dziewczynka odsunęła się nieco.

- A co to było za zwierzę?

- Wilk grzywiasty – westchnął Snape.

- Śliczny. I zupełnie do pana podobny – słabym głosem osądził ten okropny dzieciak.

Severus chciał warknąć, sarknąć, nakrzyczeć... bo i cóż sobie ta smarkata wyobraża, żeby porównywać profesora Hogwartu i Mistrza Eliksirów do jakiejś skundlonej wersji lisa... ale, niespodziewanie dla siebie samego, zaczął się śmiać. Dość histerycznie.

- Drętwota! – powiedział ktoś głośno.

Zapadła ciemność.

Siri zobaczyła, jak Sever wali się bezwładnie na ziemię, niczym wór kartofli. Rąbnął głową o kamienie z takim łomotem, że prawie zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

- Co za wzruszający widoczek. Prawie się popłakałam. Duży wąż i mały wężyk tulą się do siebie.

Nie dalej jak trzy kroki od nich stała ta potworna baba z celi. Ubrana w jakiś brudny łach, uśmiechnięta jak trupia czaszka – wskazywała na Severa różdżką.

- Nie martw się, dziecinko, pozwolę się wam pożegnać. – Takim samym tonem można było proponować zatrute cukierki. – Lego.

Severa w mgnieniu oka oplotły sznury.

- Ciebie zostawię sobie na deser, a na razie pogadam z naszym ulubionym jastrzębiem.

Koniec różdżki wymizerowanej kobiety od niechcenia kreślił w powietrzu płaskie ósemki. Sirith przesunęła ręce do tyłu i namacała kamień. Różdżkę miała w kieszeni, ale doskonale wiedziała, że sięganie do kieszeni przy uzbrojonej (i pewnie obłąkanej) osobie, nie było rzeczą rozsądną. W jednej sekundzie z „deseru" mogła stać się „przystawką".

- Enervate.

Powieki Severa zadrgały, a potem uniosły się. Spróbował poruszyć się, zakasłał głucho.

- Przeziębiony? – zadrwiła kobieta. – Przyjaciółeczka słabo grzeje? Dobierasz się teraz do nieletnich, panie Snape?

- Dziwka – mruknął.

- Tylko tyle? – spytała z ironią.

Sirith, korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi, wycofała się odrobinę, nadal ściskając kamień w garści.

- Tylko tyle, bo ladacznica to zawód, więc zasługuje na szacunek – odparł Sever, zerkając szybko na dziewczynkę.

- A więc już nie Bella mia? Nie „Gwiazda mych oczu" i nie „Czarna Róża Slytherinu", ty żałosny trubadurze? Dwulicowy prowincjuszu?

- Nie popisuj się elokwencją, Bellatrix, bo to na mnie nie robi wrażenia – odparł Sever pogardliwie. – Gdybyś myślała głową, a nie tyłkiem, nie potrzebowałabyś teraz pilnie remontu. Cerowana wiedź...

Uderzenie w brzuch wypchnęło mu powietrze z płuc. Bellatrix kopała go w ślepej furii, wyjąc z wściekłości jak zwierzę. Sever zwijał się pod ciosami, na moment jednak odwrócił twarz do Sirith, a jego usta ułożyły się w bezgłośne: „uciekaj".

Siri obróciła w ręku kamień. Rzucała nie gorzej od chłopaków. W dokach Fogbell potrafiła przetrącić grzbiet szczurowi, a łeb tej porąbanej Belli był przecież większy od szczura...

Kamień trafił czarownicę tuż nad uchem, aż zachwiała się mocno. Siri, nie czekając już na nic, rzuciła się do ucieczki w kierunku mostu, gdzie gęsto ustawione przypory i złomy skalne mogły zapewnić jej kryjówkę. Usiłowała biec zygzakiem, ty stanowić trudniejszy cel dla zaklęcia.

- Crucio! – rozległ się okrzyk, przytłumiony nieco przez szum fal.

„A kruciaj sobie" pomyślała Siri, robiąc unik w lewo.

- Crucio! – Jednak wiedźma musiała mieć równie bystre oko, bo dziewczynka poczuła gwałtowne uderzenie w plecy, jakby ktoś pchnął ją nożem, a w następnej sekundzie z tego miejsca rozrosły się kolce bólu, sięgające do każdego zakątka ciała. Bolały ją chyba nawet włosy i paznokcie! Świat zaszedł mgłą, potknęła się i upadła, ale nie czuła uderzenia o kamienie. Nie mogła oddychać. Miała wrażenie, że jej mięśnie przemieniły się w węże, kłębią się pod skórą i usiłują wyrwać na zewnątrz. A wtedy, równie nieoczekiwanie, jak się rozpoczął, ból zniknął. Sirith usłyszała jakąś szamotaninę, nowy okrzyk _Crucio!, _a potem okropny skowyt Severa.Ta suka go torturowała!

Mała nawet nie pisnęła, po prostu padła jak kłoda, w pełnym biegu. Bellatrix trzymała ją pod zaklęciem, nie zważając na to, że dzieciak pewnie właśnie się dusi własnym językiem. Jak długo miała zamiar to robić? Póki ofiara nie umrze, albo zwariuje jak Longbottomowie? Severus napiął mięśnie, szarpnął się w więzach i z całej siły kopnął Bellatrix w zagłębienie pod kolanem.

Wrzask wściekłości. I kolejny cruciatus, tym razem skierowany na niego. Możliwe, że krzyczał... co tam, niech ta wariatka ma swoje pięć minut satysfakcji. Byleby tylko dzieciak pozbierał się do kupy i zdążył uciec. Severus od lat starał się przestrzegać zasady „nie więcej, niż jeden trup dziennie". Dotyczyło to także jego własnych zwłok.

- Szkoda, że nie mam czasu zabijać cię po kawałeczku... Sevi – powiedziała Bellatrix, zdejmując zaklęcie. – Jakieś ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią? Motto dla potomnych? Oprawię je sobie w ramki wraz z datą twojego zejścia z tego świata.

Severus rozkaszlał się znowu i splunął krwią. Cholera, przygryzł sobie język.

- Dobry pomysł – wykrztusił cierpko. – Notuj: Wtedy Pan zapytał swojej sługi: "Gdzie jest, do diabła, mój Mistrz Eliksirów?" Ona odpowiedziała: "Nie wiem. Czyż jestem stróżem brata mego? Jak ostatnio kopałam go w nerki, powiedział tylko: Ostatni będą pierwszymi." A wtedy Pan wkurzył się bardzo.

Bellatrix zawyła z frustracji, słysząc hasło. „Kompletnie jej odbiło" pomyślał Severus, widząc, jak czarownica ze złości gryzie swoją różdżkę

- Biblia według świętego Severusa! Wywinąłeś się tym razem, ale nie myśl, że to koniec – syknęła. Podniosła upuszczoną różdżkę Snape'a, wetknęła ją w szczelinę skalną i złamała jednym ruchem. Popatrzyła na most, gdzie zaczynały pojawiać się ciemno zielone i popielate mundury aurorów. Pobiegła w stronę wody, a w chwilę później Severus usłyszał stłumiony huk aportacji. Oparł o skałę pulsującą głowę, zamknął oczy. Zablefował, używając słów usłyszanych od dementora i jeszcze raz się udało. Który raz? Kiedy nadejdzie ten ostatni?

- Sever... Proszę pana?

Dopiero kiedy dotknięcie palców na twarzy prawie go sparzyło, zdał sobie sprawę, jaki jest zziębnięty. Otworzył oczy. Dziewczynka miała siniaka na brodzie, była brudna i wystraszona, ale żywa.

- Pan żyje!

- Żyję. Nie ciesz się, następne Eliksiry w poniedziałek, jak zawsze.

Zbzikowana dziewucha roześmiała się głośno i niespodzianie przytuliła swego groźnego profesora.

- Lestrange, bezczelnie wykorzystujesz to, że jestem związany i nie mogę ci przylać. Przypomnij mi, żebym ci dał szlaban, jak wrócimy do szkoły.

- Okej – potwierdziła, nadal szczerząc się jak reklama proszku do zębów.

- Masz swoją różdżkę? – spytał Severus.

- Aha...

- No to użyj Libero i rozwiąż mnie.

Niestety, małej trzęsły się ręce i osiągnęła tylko taki efekt, że magiczne więzy porosły czerwonymi włosami. Snape przezornie nie nalegał na drugą próbę.

- Proszę pana... co to jest trubadur? – odezwała się nagle Sirith.

Snape westchnął. Tego jeszcze brakowało.

- Taki smętny frajer z gitarą – mruknął niechętnie.

Mała Lestrange analizowała kilkanaście sekund tę informację, po czym prychnęła pogardliwie:

- Głupia dziw...

- LESTRANGE!!

- Sam pan tak powiedział...

- Zamknij się.

Od strony mostu nadchodził patrol aurorów.

Siri obserwowała samopiszące pióro, biegające po papierze. Nadal trochę ją mdliło. Oficer w ciemnozielonym uniformie ze złotymi naszywkami dyktował zakończenie raportu.

- ... wiarygodne zeznanie świadka, wysłuchane i zarejestrowane dnia dwudziestego stycznia 1996 roku, przez komisarza Malcolma Bidwella, numer AMC 3584.

Do sali przesłuchań wszedł Sever. Jeden rzut oka, a było wiadomo, że coś jest nie tak. Mistrz Eliksirów miał rozpięty żakiet, choć zwykle nie pozwalał sobie taką swobodę. Oburącz trzymał przed sobą swoją czarną pelerynę, złożoną na pół. Na głowie miał opatrunek, twarz poniżej była równie blada jak bandaż – a do tego sinawe plamy pod czarnymi oczami i usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę. Siri zerwała się momentalnie na równie nogi, podbiegła do swego Opiekuna, chwytając go za ramię. Wzdrygnął się lekko, zaniepokojony tym bliskim kontaktem, a cichutki chrobot metalu trącego o metal wyjaśnił dziewczynce wszystko. Sever trzymał ręce pod płaszczem, bo miał na nich kajdanki!

- Wracamy do domu? – zapytała cicho i niepewnie.

- Prędzej czy później – mruknął profesor. Tymczasem towarzyszący mu auror położył na biurku kilka kart pergaminu.

- Zeznanie i raport uzdrowiciela. Trochę siniaków na całym ciele, pęknięte żebro, reakcje mięśni właściwe dla postcruciatus. Szrama na głowie... wygląda na draśnięcie szponem dementora, gdyż źle reaguje na eliksir gojący.

- Stracę na urodzie – zadrwił Snape, bez zaproszenia sadowiąc się na krześle. Dziewczynka tkwiła wciąż przy nim, uczepiona profesorskiego rękawa jak rzep.

„O Merlinie... o Hermesie..." pomyślała Siri, oszołomiona. "Rozebrali go. Kazali mu zdjąć ubranie i oglądali go..."

- Znaleźliśmy też coś znacznie bardziej interesującego – ciągnął auror z ponurą satysfakcją. – Pan Snape jest... hm... podstemplowany emblematem Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Innymi słowy, mamy tu Śmierciożercę w nader niezręcznej sytuacji.

Siri mocniej zacisnęła palce na ramieniu Opiekuna. Wszystko pasowało do siebie. Wrzaski tej facetki z Azkabanu: _Łatwo cię było kupić... Czy czujesz już na karku oddech śmierci? Tchórz! Zdrajca! _Sirith zadrżała. Nie, nie... Sever nie był taki... nie był przecież... Inaczej ta cała Bellatrix by nie chciała go zabić, prawda?

- Wszystko to znajdziecie w moich aktach, łącznie z informacją, że od czternastu lat pracuję z dziećmi, z czego prawie dwanaście jako Opiekun Domu – odezwał się Snape ze zjadliwym spokojem. – I niemal codziennie stykam się z waszym bezcennym Zbawicielem, notabene również widowiskowo „ostemplowanym". Rada Nadzorcza z pewnością nie pozwoliłaby mi na to, gdybym był zamieszany w cokolwiek nielegalnego.

- Z Azkabanu uciekło dziesięciu pańskich towarzyszy...

- Wypraszam sobie podobne insynuacje!

- ...a ktoś musiał dostarczyć im różdżki.

- A ja doskonale nadaję się na kozła ofiarnego – wtrącił znów Snape. – Czy ktoś tu w ogóle myśli? Dziesięć różdżek to jest około dwóch funtów magicznego materiału. Gdybym stanął choćby w pobliżu posterunku z czymś takim w kieszeni, wszystko by im tam wyło na alarm jak opętane. Przeszliśmy oboje rutynową kontrolę w PoA 128. Chyba, że sugerują panowie, że tamtejsi aurorzy są niekompetentni.

- Tamtejsi aurorzy są martwi – odparł sucho oficer.

Zaległa chwila ponurej ciszy.

- Powtarzam: mam pod opieką dzieci, a teraz konkretnie TO dziecko, które dopiero co obejrzało sobie, jakie cudowne warunki panują w naszym więziennictwie, o mało nie zostało pożarte, a na koniec uderzono je cruciatusem. Jeżeli to nie wystarczy, by ta mała mogła wrócić spokojnie do szkoły, to doprawdy nie wiem, czego jeszcze trzeba – wygłosił Opiekun Slytherinu z naciskiem.

Obaj aurorzy stropili się nieco.

- Prawda – rzekł wyższy rangą. – Chyba powinien ją obejrzeć medyk.

W tej chwili uczucie, które od dłuższego czasu narastało Siri gdzieś między sercem a żołądkiem, wreszcie się tam nie zmieściło. Otworzyła usta, wydając przeraźliwy, wibrujący wrzask – jak to tylko potrafią nieduże dziewczątka obdarzone zdrowymi płucami. Snape omal nie zleciał z krzesła.

- Nienienienienie...!!! – zawyła dziewczynka na jedną monotonną nutę. Nie, nie, nie! Na samą myśl o tym, że miałaby rozebrać się w tym okropnym miejscu przed kimś obcym (nawet medwiedźmą), ogarnęła ją panika. Zawisła Severowi na szyi - prawie go dusząc – i powtarzała raz za razem:

- Ja chcę do domu! Ja chcę do domu! Wracajmy do domu! Proszę, proszę pana, chodźmy do domu...

Krzyki w tym gmachu były na porządku dziennym. Niektórzy z aresztowanych bywali agresywni i trzeba było ich... dyscyplinować. Jednak głos, który właśnie przebił się poprzez ścianę do gabinetu inspektora Douglasa Fairytaile'a, był bardzo wysoki przenikliwy i należał chyba do kobiety.

„Co się tam dzieje, na Hestię" pomyślał z irytacją, kiedy wrzaski nie milkły. „Przecież tak się nie da pracować!"

Dokończył sporządzanie notatki służbowej, podetknął ją pod nos szczurowi łącznikowemu, który skwapliwie złapał karteczkę i umknął do dziury pocztowej. Fairytaile otworzył wygłuszane (teoretycznie) drzwi, prowadzące do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i wkroczył na teren czegoś w rodzaju miniaturowej bitwy z Grindelwaldem. Kłębiło się tam około pięciu czy sześciu osób, przy czym ośrodek zamieszania stanowiła dziwaczna para: mężczyzna pod czterdziestkę, plus uwieszony na nim rozhisteryzowany dzieciak. Libby Petronius z wydziału do spraw nieletnich – aurorka o obfitych kształtach i twarzy macierzyńskiego buldoga, właśnie bezskutecznie usiłowała obłaskawić dziecko czekoladą. Wokół Libby krążył jakiś zagubiony praktykant, objuczony naręczem pluszowych zabawek. Zirytowany Bidwell z kryminalnego czyścił mundur chustką, roztaczając wokoło intensywny słodko-korzenny aromat, co świadczyło, że został właśnie ochlapany eliksirem uspokajającym. Natomiast młody sierżant kłócił się o coś jednocześnie z jakimś tajniakiem i z owym brunetem, którego dzieciak tak kurczowo się trzymał.

- Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał głośno Fairytaile.

- Schwytaliśmy Śmierciożercę! – zameldował Bidwell, przekrzykując zawodzenie dziecka.

- Acha... a który to z obecnych? – spytał Fairytaile tonem podszytym gryzącą ironią.

Facet z opatrunkiem na głowie wyglądał na bliskiego całkowitego uduszenia (lub zawału). Zszokowane dziecko szlochało mu w kołnierz, a mężczyzna odruchowo co rusz próbował je poklepać uspokajająco po plecach, w czym zawadzały mu kajdanki. Petronius spróbowała oderwać dziecko od więźnia, co jedynie wywołało nową falę histerycznych krzyków i próśb: „Proszę pana, ja chcę do domu!!"

„A podobno to my jesteśmy ci dobrzy" pomyślał Fairytaile z ironią. „Opiekunowie wdów, sierotek i zbawcy kotków na wysokich drzewach..."

Bidwell podsunął mu plik dokumentów. Faktycznie, w tych warunkach łatwiej było czytać, niż wyjaśniać coś słowami. Inspektor przebiegł wzrokiem tekst. Ciekawe... Czytał dalej. Bardzo interesujące...

- Rozkujcie pana Snape'a – rzucił mimochodem, porównując zeznania.

- Ale... – zaczął zdumiony Bidwell, lecz pod wpływem surowego spojrzenia przełożonego dotknął kajdanek różdżką, mrucząc „libero". Srebrzyste obręcze natychmiast rozdzieliły się, upadły z brzękiem na podłogę i odpełzły do kąta, jak duży srebrny krab.

- Nie mamy podstaw do zatrzymania pana Snape'a. Snape'a Severusa... Mistrza Eliksirów, członka korespondenta Londyńskiej Akademii Alchemicznej... oraz wykładowcę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – ciągnął powoli Fairytaile, studiując nadal dokumenty. – Jego zeznanie jest zbieżne z zeznaniem świadka, które wydaje się go uniewinniać.

- Są pewne niejasności... Odmówił przyjęcia veritaserum!

- Co jest całkowicie zgodne z kodeksem prawnym! To dobrowolność odróżnia podobno veritaserum od Imperius – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów. Uwadze inspektora nie uszło to, że natychmiast po uwolnieniu rąk mężczyzna objął obronnym gestem dziecko, które na szczęście przycichło, ograniczając się do stłumionego chlipania.

- To pańska córka? – spytał auror z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

- Na szczęście nie – wycedził Severus Snape przez zęby. – To moja uczennica.

- Najwyraźniej dzieci pana bardzo lubią – rzekł inspektor, myśląc jednocześnie, że ten dziwny człowiek musi mieć chyba dużo zalet wewnętrznych, chociaż jego twarz nadawała się tylko do albumu seryjnych morderców. Wzorcowy Opiekun mruknął coś nieokreślonego, kierując wzrok na młodego praktykanta, który wzdrygnął się nerwowo i schował za postawną aurorką od nieletnich.

- Nie mamy podstaw do zatrzymania, możemy natomiast i na pewno zechcemy powołać pana Snape'a i pannę Lestrange na świadków w rozpoczętym właśnie śledztwie.

- Ta mała może mieć zmodyfikowane wspomnienia – wtrącił Bidwell.

- To nie jest wykluczone, dlatego też oboje nie opuszczą aż do odwołania terenu Hogwartu, póki wszystko się do końca nie wyjaśni. Libby, pobierz od państwa próbki i oddaj je do działu zaklęć nadzorczych.

Severus z ogromną ulgą wkroczył do znajomego wnętrza stacji Fiuu w Hogsmeade. Co prawda przedtem musiał poddać się jeszcze procedurze pobierania krwi do sporządzenia silnego zaklęcia nadzorującego, a dwóch aurorów eskortowało go aż do ostatniego kominka. W dodatku musiał nieść tę nieszczęsną Lestrange, która wcale nie była lekka. Marzył obsesyjnie o papierosie i wannie z gorącą wodą. Asystująca im para aurorów obrzuciła Snape'a po raz ostatni podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami, po czym aportowała się z głośnym trzaskiem.

- Gliny poszły. Może mnie pan postawić – odezwała się nagle dziewczynka zachrypniętym głosem.

Severus nie tyle ją postawił, co nieomal upuścił.

- Ile to się człowiek musi namęczyć, żeby wyjść na swoje – mruknęła Sirith, wycierając nos włóczkową rękawiczką. – Gardło mnie boli.

- Nic dziwnego – burknął Snape, przyglądając się jej badawczo. – Darłaś się co najmniej pół godziny. Omal nie ogłuchłem.

- Czterdzieści minut. Na ścianie wisiał zegar – sprostowała.

- Miałem więc słuszne wrażenie, że po prostu odstawiasz wielki cyrk.

- Po czym pan poznał?

- Zdążyłem cię trochę rozpracować. Jak naprawdę się boisz, to mówisz „Sever", nigdy „proszę pana". Właściwie, dlaczego akurat „Sever"?

- Wszyscy mówią: Sever. Wszyscy... ze Slytherinu... – wymamrotała dziewczynka, po czym zachwiała się mocno. Gdyby Snape jej nie przytrzymał, pewnie by wylądowała na podłodze.

- Co jest?

- Głowa mnie boli... Kazali mi wypić jakieś świństwo, a potem pytali i gadałam, gadałam, gadałam...

Severus zgrzytnął zębami.

- Dali ci veritaserum?!

- Nie wiem co to było, ale na końcu zarzygałam im podłogę – to ostatnie Lestrange podkreśliła z mściwą satysfakcją.

– A teraz muszę coś oszamać – dodała, grzebiąc w kieszeni. – Mam we flocie trzy sykle. Chce pan kawy?

Snape miał na końcu języka, że się obejdzie, ale w tejże chwili uświadomił sobie, że sam również nie jadł nic od rana, został sponiewierany fizycznie oraz psychicznie, i spacerek do Hogwartu (półtorej mili w zimowych ciemnościach) zasadniczo jest ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej marzy.

- Idziemy pod Trzy Miotły. Bądź łaskawa nie mdleć jeszcze przez pięć minut.

W gospodzie było tłoczno – jak zawsze wieczorami. Większość twarzy obracała się z zainteresowaniem w stronę nowo przybyłych, lecz Severus to ignorował. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że oboje wyglądają jak ofiary ulicznej rozróby.

- Madame, prosimy o jakieś spokojne miejsce, cokolwiek ciepłego do jedzenia, dużą czekoladę i dużą kawę z mlekiem.

Madame Rosmerta jednym rzutem oka oceniła stan gości i skierowała ich do pokoiku na zapleczu. Severus z westchnieniem zrzucił płaszcz, rozparł się na krześle i zapalił od świecy pierwszego tego dnia papierosa. Co za ulga...

W ciągu paru minut pojawiły się jajka na bekonie i zamówione napoje, a Madame Rosmerta postawiła przed Severusem szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky.

- Na koszt firmy, panie profesorze – powiedziała życzliwym tonem.

Sirith przypięła się do wielkiego kubka z czekoladą. Snape, z podziwu godną koordynacją, jadł, pił kawę i palił jednocześnie.

- To była ta Bellatrix Lestrange, no nie? – odezwała się nagle dziewczynka, wbijając wzrok w Snape'a ponad krawędzią naczynia.

- Tak – odpowiedział sucho.

- Ale to nie była żadna moja ciotka? – Tym razem w głosie dziewczynki słychać było wahanie.

- Nie.

- Na pewno?

- Panieńskie nazwisko Bellatrix brzmiało Black. Chwała Bogu, nie możesz mieć z nią żadnych związków od strony ojca – wyjaśnił Severus. „Diabli wiedzą, co ze stroną matki" dodał w myślach.

- Potworna baba – mruknęła Siri. – A pan z nią spał! – dodała z oburzeniem.

Severus omal nie wypluł whisky na stół.

- No co? Już od dawna wiem, skąd się biorą dzieci. – Koszmarne dziecko wzruszyło ramionami.

- Pilnuj własnego nosa i nie wtykaj go w cudze sprawy!

Przed kilka minut panowała cisza. Mała pałaszowała jajka na bekonie.

- Czy to jest prawda, to co mówili aurorzy? – odezwała się znowu. – To o panu, i o Sam-Wiesz-Kim...?

Severus odetchnął bardzo głęboko.

- Lestrange, czy komukolwiek, kiedykolwiek będziesz opowiadać o Fogbell i życiu w sierocińcu? Czy będziesz mi się zwierzać z tego, kto cię bił po twarzy? Ile razy byłaś głodna i kradłaś jedzenie? Ile razy spałaś w jakichś komórkach, bo mamusia „szła w tango"? Opowiesz mi, jak odrabiałaś lekcje przy świetle ulicznej latarni, aż zepsułaś sobie wzrok? Nie, prawda?

Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową, robiąc wielkie oczy.

- Aut, plomba na płótno. Nie filuj na moje sprawy, a ja nie będę na twoje. Jak mniej kumasz, to cię nie ożenią z kosą – warknął Snape. – Jeśli nie rozumiesz normalnie, to może kmina do ciebie dotrze.

Mała prychnęła, rozbawiona.

- Stoi i gra.

- Może kiedyś panu powiem. Może. Pan by chyba zrozumiał... – dodała, nagle znowu poważna. – Pan jest omega...

Snape nic nie odrzekł. Z nowym papierosem w zębach pisał na kartce z notesu liścik do Hagrida, z prośbą o przysłanie bryczki. Miał zamiar poprosić Madam Rosmertę o wysłanie wiadomości prywatną sową. Kiedy znów spojrzał na dziewczynkę, spała, opierając policzek na rękach, złożonych na stole. Końcówki jej jasnych włosów wpadły do talerza z resztkami bekonu. Wzdychała ciężko przez sen. Musiała być kompletnie wykończona. Stres w Azkabanie, dementorzy, cruciatus i ponad półgodzinny seans wrzasków, żeby... żeby wyciągnąć swojego belfra z paki. W zranionej głowie Snape'a zrodziła się myśl tak niesłychana, że w pierwszej chwili odepchnął ją od siebie. Potem jednak powróciła, drążąc uparcie jego umysł. To nieznośne, bezczelne, nieobliczalne dziecko... lubiło go. Lubiło go na tyle, by ryzykować dla niego życie, rzucając kamieniem w psychopatyczną morderczynię. (Swoją drogą, musi jeszcze poważnie porozmawiać z tym przeklętym bachorem.) Lubiło na tyle, by w swój dziwaczny, nonsensowny sposób chronić go w siedzibie aurorów. Severus był stuprocentowo pewny, że gdyby nie mała Lestrange, właśnie zajmowałby pryczę w areszcie śledczym. To dziecko od prawie trzech miesięcy przewracało jego życie do góry nogami. A on... on... nie, no nie lubił jej, ale coraz mniej go denerwowała. Chyba się przyzwyczajał.

Severus otworzył notes na ostatniej stronie i napisał: Sirith Lestrange; następnie zastanawiał się długo, zanim pod spodem nie pojawiły się enigmatyczne dopiski „swetry" oraz „dzieci DS"; wreszcie na samej górze stronicy wypisał drukowanymi literami EXPECTO PATRONUM.

- W końcu teoretycznie ja też mam jakąś jasną stronę – szepnął do siebie.

(Może koniec, a może nie.)

_Słowniczek gwary przestępczej:_

_Filunek – obserwacja; filować – patrzeć_

_Flota – pieniądze_

_Kmina – gwara złodziejska_

_Kumać - rozumieć_

_Iść w tango – zabawiać się, głównie na imprezach alkoholowych_

_Omega – przestępca z wyższym wykształceniem_

_Oszamać – zjeść_

_Ożenić z kosą – dźgnąć nożem_

_Papuga – adwokat_

_Plomba na płótno – dosł. zakaz na papiery; tu w znaczeniu „nie grzeb mi w dokumentach" _

18


End file.
